


I am the Highway

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Pegunicent: Des's PoV after the fight with Leo. Set after Complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Pegunicent on Livejournal/Insanejournal. Posted with permission so the series is together.

Des figured he hit the Oregon Coast about the time the sun rose up enough to be blinding on the black top and his leather jacket felt more stifling than protective. He didn't know how long he rode helter-skelter, but his baby was thrumming under his thighs from the work out. He needed gas, food, a place to piss and a plan.

He pulled off the freeway into a town that was more antique shops and restaurants than houses, the smell of ocean covering everything. The Jacksons station was next to a Dairy Queen, so after he topped off his girl's tank, he ordered a burger in border-lingo Spanish and tossed the bored looking teenage chica a wink for her awesomely outrageous neon green dye job and the band-aid barely covering her eyebrow ring. She gave him the standard hard blink and heavy appraisal, but there was too much white noise in his head to bother with conversation.

He'd left all his essentials back in LA. His cell, his wallet, his keys... he had his bike and the clothes on his back and bank account with just enough liquidatable to cover things for a month.

His passport, birth certificate, tax information, electronics were all back in his apartment. He'd built a bit of a *life* there, just enough that if he wanted out he needed three minutes to grab his 'fire bag'.

"Hey, you looken for a place to pass out hombre?" The girl asked, arching a brow and standing hip cocked in a pose that thrust out her tiny breasts. The button down uniform shirt did nothing for her figure.

"Si, tengo que mala cara?" He asked with a grin, giving her the long look over she expected.

"You looken like roadkill. Go to Bencia's up on the left, they got clean beds an you can keep an eye on that bike."

"Gracias."

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky you're cute."

He pulled a twenty from his wallet and leaned over her counter, tracing the edges of the bill across her cheek. "Take off the band-aid an tell your boss to fuck himself beautiful." He purred, dropping the money in her shirt pocket and turning to leave. He'd take her advice, get a room and hole up for the day, get some sleep and try to think when he woke up.

His head was full of white noise and his ass wasn't sure if it wasn't asleep and he wasn't sure who he really wanted to hurt most. His brothers, Leonardo, or himself for being so stupid.

He'd started to make a life in LA. But he'd dropped off the Earth before, he could do it again. And if someone decided to hunt him down before he was ready to come back, this time he'd enforce the message with blood.

He didn't dance to anyone's rhythm but his own.


End file.
